


Green Mist

by f_romanoff_13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is affected by a strange gas and starts to lose control of the other guy; after de-hulking in the middle of battle the team becomes concerned.<br/>Bruce seems quite pleased that he may no longer be the Hulk, but it's not quite that simple...</p><p>  <em>*This author is now back at uni, all uncompleted stories are still in progress and i will still be working on them, however it may be a while between updates, sorry!*</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Mist

**Author's Note:**

> All my fics are un betaed so I apologise for any mistakes  
> The Avengers and all related characters belong to Marvel
> 
>  
> 
> _So this is my 100th fic! WOW! Thanks to everyone who has ever read any of my work! I'm so grateful to everyone who has left me kudos and taken the time to leave a comment on any of my fics!_

It was a pretty easy mission really; some idiot with a bomb. 

The only reason the Avengers were called in at all was because this idiot had chosen the roof of SHIELD HQ as their base. The fact he even knew where it was at all was a little concerning, but still...

They defeated him easily enough, a tranquilizer dart was all it took. But as he collapsed; he smiled.  
The bomb went off, releasing a green mist which surrounded the six Avengers.

None of them felt any different, the medics checked them over and assured them everything was normal. Even after two days quarantine they found nothing and in the end they let them go back home.

 

"Well, that was interesting" Tony mused as they entered the tower

The other five were not as chipper as Tony. Natasha wanted to go to bed, Thor was hungry and Bruce still had concerns about the green fog.  
The 'bomber' had smiled right at him before he'd gone down... Something just seemed off.

 

That evening they received a phone call from Agent Hill; 

"He's dead"

"Who's dead? What are you talking about?" Tony asked, worriedly. A conversation starting like that was never going to end well...

"Richardson. He committed suicide 20 minutes ago"

"Who's Richardson?"

"The guy with the bomb Stark. We didn't get any information from him... It makes us think there was something more to that mist than we initially thought"


End file.
